


Turbulence

by LivefromG25



Series: Plane it Safe [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/pseuds/LivefromG25
Summary: Written for the CMBYN 10 Minute challenge. (Rather than say I failed, I like to call it the 10+1 Challenge...)As always - this is fiction, I have never been on a plane with Timmy (to my knowledge) and if I was, I'd be sure taking Armie's spot.Thanks for reading :)________________________________





	Turbulence

“I am about to sound like the worlds biggest pussy right now, but, um, will you hold my hand?”

I look up from the book I am reading and into Timothee’s worried face. We are somewhere over the Atlantic and for the past three minutes the turbulence has been getting progressively worse. Worse than we have had before and the reason I have buried my nose in a book, avoiding temptation to tease him.

We hit another bout of it and he lets out a  _very manly_  cry, gripping the armrest, his face colouring as heads turn. He looks like he is about to burst into tears.

I put my book to one side, not bothering to save the page. I wasn’t really reading it.

“Sure”, I reach out my hand, palm up, expecting he will slide his across. He doesn’t. He forces his fingers between my own, pulling my hand into his chest, in a vice grip. “ _Thank you”._

He bows his head and closes his eyes as the plane is shook again. He is restless, scared and searching for distraction.

His curls and lips brush against our entwined fingertips, saying his prayers no doubt. Somehow he keeps inching closer to me, practically leaning on my shoulder at this point. I want to reach out and hold him, he looks terrified.

Another strong bout and I reach out my left hand to steady myself against the seat. I twist away from him and glance out of the window; as if by some magic I’d be able to  _see_ air pressure to reassure him we’re going to be okay.

Within seconds I can feel his hot breath on my neck. I know he is struggling right now and the last thing I should be is turned on, but I can’t help it. The low moans emitting from his throat every dip of the plane coupled with his nearness and the  tightening grip of his hand is causing me issues that it probably shouldn’t.

I turn back to him and he is right  _there_. His face almost touching my own. This isn’t our first time being so close but it is a first without a camera. His eyes flicker down to my lips, his tongue edging around his teeth. Another short, sharp dip of the plane and he is biting his lip, our bound hands now pressed to his groin. Fear, it seems, is a natural aphrodisiac for him.

I know what he is asking without him saying it. Distraction. I nod, once. “ _Elio”,_ I whisper. His brow furrows in confusion before he realises what I am inferring. I can’t give him this.  _Armie_  can’t give him this. He gives a sharp nod in return, whispering _“Oliver”_ before his lips, hot and wet, cover my own.

I don’t think either of us notice the turbulence after that.


End file.
